Новости stalker-game 2004
Аннотация … Описание Игры 2004 на GameMarshal — 13/01/2004 По мнению сайта GameMarshal проект S.T.A.L.K.E.R. является самой многообещающей игрой 2004 года в жанре экшн. Также за игрой закрепили титул «Выбор редакции». Прочесть подробнее можно по этому адресу. Games of 2004 at Marshal — 13/01/2004 According to GameMarshal web-site S.T.A.L.K.E.R. was awarded the title of the most promising action game of 2004. It was also named as the Editor’s choice for an upcoming title. For more information follow this link. Новые скриншоты в Галерее — 16/01/2004 Раздел Галерея пополнен парой новых скриншотов из игры. New screenshots in Gallery — 16/01/2004 The collection of screenshots on the site has been updated with two brand-new pictures. Click here to go to Gallery section New S.T.A.L.K.E.R. interview — 29/01/2004 Cyber Gaming Network interviewed Oleg Yavorsky on S.T.A.L.K.E.R. The interview focuses on gameplay, graphics, AI and other game features. more info S.T.A.L.K.E.R. in the gamespotlight — 02/02/2004 Alexei Sytyanov takes a tad off his busy schedule to leak some information to GameSpot about our upcoming FPS/Survival in the next portion of designer diary. more info Чат с разработчиками S.T.A.L.K.E.R. — 04/02/2004 На сайте GameKult.com состоялось онлайновое общение с командой S.T.A.L.K.E.R.а. В разговоре принимали участие руководитель, проекта, гейм дизайнер, программист AI, проект-менеджер, композитор и представители PR. подробнее Chat with S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Team — 04/02/2004 GameKult.com held a chat session with S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Team. The Project Lead, Game Designer, AI Programmer, Composer, Project Manager and PR guys participated. The complete list of questions and answers can be found here. more info Всегда в лидерах — 10/02/2004 На нескольких крупных игровых сайтах проводился опрос — самая ожидаемая игра 2004 года. подробнее S.T.A.L.K.E.R. in top 3 — 10/02/2004 Some big gaming sites held polls on the most aticipated games of 2004. more info И снова о причинах — 10/02/2004 Сразу после Чернобыльской аварии для расследования ее обстоятельств и причин было организовано пять комиссий и групп… подробнее More accident facts — 10/02/2004 Right after the accident 5 committees were established to investigate the reasons and causes of the catastrophe... more info Превью «S.T.A.L.K.E.R» — 13/02/2004 На сайте www.3dnews.ru можно прочитать превью «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Oblivion lost» от 12 февраля, которое в краткой форме поведает о сюжете и основных особенностях игры. Для обсуждения самой игры на сайте существует ветка форума. Новые скриншоты в Галерее — 17/02/2004 Раздел Галерея пополнен парой новых скриншотов из игры. New screenshots in Gallery — 17/02/2004 The collection of screenshots on the site has been updated with two brand-new pictures. Click here to go to Gallery section Итоги КРИ-2004 — 23/02/2004 Сегодня наша команда, представлявшая компанию GSC Game World на КРИ в Москве вернулась в Киев. Результаты поездки оказались очень приятными для нас. Наряду с повышенным вниманием к проекту «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl» со стороны посетителей стенда А4, игра завоевала 4 из 17 официальных наград конференции: «Лучший разработчик», «Лучшая игра», «Лучшая графика» и «Лучшая технология». Немногочисленные счастливчики смогли «собственноручно» побегать по просторам Зоны на нескольких демонстрационных уровнях. Подробности о КРИ и наш фотоотчет ждите в ближайшее время. KRI 2004 Report — 23/02/2004 Our team representing GSC Game World company at the conference for Russian developers of computer games (KRI) in Moscow has returned in Kiev today. The conference results turned very successful and much enjoyable to us. Along with increased attention to the project S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl from the visitors and other exhibitors, the game won 4 out of 17 official KRI awards — Best Developer, Best Game, Best Graphics and Best Technology. Some visitors and exhibitors were lucky to try the game exploring several demonstrational levels. More details and photos from the show will be available shortly. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow of Chernobyl at GDC — 05/03/2004 Join THQ on Nvidia Stand — 808 at GDC, San Jose on 24th — 26th March 2004 This is your opportunity to see — experience — and speak — to Oleg Yavorsky from GSC and the highly anticipated S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow of Chernobyl. Oleg will be on hand throughout the days to answer your specific questions. For further information please contact gdc@thq.com. If you are interested in Mod tools and would like further discussions; please contact: stalkermods@thq.com. We look forward to welcoming you to the new world of survival FPS. «Зона Отчуждения» часть 1 — 09/03/2004 Радиоактивное загрязнение представляло серьезную опасность для населения, а также для лиц, привлеченных к ликвидации последствий аварии, негативно влияло на экологическое состояние территорий, загрязненных радионуклидами… подробнее «Exclusion Zone» part1 — 09/03/2004 Radioactive pollution represented serious danger to the population and people involved in the liquidation of the consequences of the disaster which influenced the ecological situation of the polluted territoriesï¿½ more info От Забвения к Чернобылю — 10/03/2004 Сегодня THQ и GSC подтвердили подзаголовок для «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.» — весьма ожидаемой FPS/Survival игре на РС. Официально название теперь будет звучать как «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl». Вдохновением для нас служили поездки в Чернобыльскую зону отчуждения, и измененный подзаголовок более точно отображает идею создаваемой нашей командой игры. From Oblivion to Chernobyl — 10/03/2004 Today THQ and GSC confirm the subtitle for S.T.A.L.K.E.R., the highly anticipated FPS/Survival game on PC. Formally OBLIVION LOST, the game will now formally be known as S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow of Chernobyl. Having taken inspiration for the game from their trips to the Chernobyl disaster area and its surrounding areas, whilst researching and authenticating what is now the foundation of the game, the GSC team felt the subtitle change best communicated the core message behind the game. Впечатления от «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.» — 15/03/2004 На сайте DTF.Ru продолжается публикация статей о прошедшей в феврале этого года КРИ. Здесь вы можете прочитать о впечатлениях от «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: The Shadow of Chernobyl». Развернутая статья дает детальное описание демонстрировавшихся на конференции материалов по игре. Презентация геймплея «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.» — 18/03/2004 16 марта работа GSC Game World выбилась из привычного графика. С утра у дверей офиса появилось 15 журналистов ведущих игровых изданий СНГ. подробнее Gameplay presentation of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. — 18/03/2004 THQ and GSC Game World held an exclusive gameplay presentation of «S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow of Chernobyl» for journalists from US, UK, France, Italy, Denmark, Hungary and Poland in the premises of GSC on February 24-25. more info Путешествие в прошлое — 19/03/2004 В контексте пресс-тура «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl» были проведены 2 поездки в Чернобыльскую зону отчуждения. В них принимали участие сотрудники GSC Game World, а также отечественные и иностранные журналисты, изъявившие желание. Подробнее об этих событиях можно узнать, прочитав наш фотоотчет о поездке. подробнее Voyage into the past — 22/03/2004 In the framework of «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl» press tour two trips to the Chernobyl exclusion zone were organized. Among the visitors were GSC Game World employees together with native and foreign journalists. More information can be found in our commentary with photos from the trip. more info Новый ролик S.T.A.L.K.E.R. — 05/04/2004 Новый трейлер, показанный прессе 16 Марта 2004 года, призванный впервые показать игрокам action-составляющую игрового процесса S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl, теперь доступен для широкого круга пользователей. подробнее S.T.A.L.K.E.R. GAMEPLAY FOOTAGE MOVIE — 05/04/2004 This all new S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow Of Chernobyl trailer, taken from press events held across the globe in February 2004, allows gamers to see for the very first time actual gameplay from the worlds first genuine «Survival FPS». more info Экшн-гемплей S.T.A.L.K.E.R. — 06/04/2004 В Интернете началась серия публикаций, повествующих о прошедшей в феврале этого года демонстрации экшн-составляющей игрового процесса S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl, устроенной совместно мировым издателем игры — фирмой THQ, и непосредственным разработчиком проекта — GSC Game World для журналистов печатных и сетевых изданий. Отзывы и впечатления читайте по этим ссылкам: * www.gamespot.com * pc.gamespy.com Action-gameplay of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. — 06/04/2004 From today, begins the session of the materials in the Internet telling about the presentation that took place in February and presented the action-component of «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl» gameplay. Organized by the worldwide publisher of the game — THQ and by the developers of the game itself, this presentation gathered a lot of journalists from all over the world famous magazines and web-sites. Read the impressions here: * www.gamespot.com * pc.gamespy.com Интервью с Олегом Яворским — 06/04/2004 На сайте eurogamer.net опубликовано интервью с главным PR-менеджером GSC Game World Олегом Яворским (на англ. языке), в котором он рассказывает о проекте S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl. Interview with Oleg Yavorsky — 06/04/2004 Interview with Oleg Yavorsky, PR-manager of GSC Game World was published on the site eurogamer.net, where he answers the questions about S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl. И снова о геймплее — 08/04/2004 Еще одно превью-отзыв о прошедшей демонстрации action-составляющей геймплея S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl можно прочесть на страницах ресурса gamesradar.msn.co.uk. Another gameplay preview — 08/04/2004 Another preview of the gameplay of S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl which is based on the presentation of action elements that was held in Kiev lately, can be found here. Gamekult о S.T.A.L.K.E.R. — 09/04/2004 Очередной отзыв о демонстрации экшн-геймплея S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl опубликован на сайте www.gamekult.com. Наряду с впечатлениями журналистов от игры (на французском языке), присутствует фотоотчет о поездке в Чернобыльскую зону отчуждения, иллюстрированный большим количеством фотографий. Gamekult on S.T.A.L.K.E.R. — 09/04/2004 Another article with impressions of S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl hands-on session that was held recently in Kiev was posted on www.gamekult.com. Along with the game impressions (in French) there you can find a report with numerous photo materials about the press trip to Chernobyl exclusion zone. Литературный конкурс жив! — 14/04/2004 Спешим сообщить, что мы не забыли о рассказах и их авторах. Лавина ваших рассказов вместе с катастрофической нехваткой времени привела к тому, что мы просто физически не успевали обрабатывать их и публиковать на сайте. Сейчас, когда назначенные сроки окончания конкурса истекли, мы не можем завершить его, так как еще не все присланные вами работы заняли свое место в разделе литературного конкурса. Поэтому голосование и сам конкурс мы продлеваем до 26 апреля. До этого времени мы постараемся выложить на сайт все присланные рассказы. После этого начнется финальный этап голосования, который продлится 30 дней. Теперь о самой системе голосования. По вашим многочисленным просьбам мы подготовили свой, на наш взгляд, честный, способ борьбы с читерами. Условия мы огласим сразу по завершении финального этапа голосования. А самое главное, что мы немного меняем условия конкурса — теперь ВСЕ присланные рассказы будут размещены на диске с игрой! Show must go on! The literary contest is alive! — 14/04/2004 We hurry to report that we have not forgotten about the stories and their authors. The avalanche of your stories combined with a catastrophic shortage of time resulted in that we could just physically not manage to process and publish them on the site. Now, that the deadline for the contest has passed, we can not close it, since not all woks sent to us have been released in the literary contest section. Therefore, we extend the voting and the contest until April 26. Until that time, we will try to put all the stories that were submitted online at stalker-game.com. After that, the final voting stage will begin, which will last for 30 days. Now, about the voting system. In response to your numerous requests, we have prepared a, in our opinion, fair way of fighting cheaters. We will announce the rules right after the end of the final voting stage. Most importantly, we will slightly change the rules of the contest — now ALL the sent stories will be placed onto the game disk! The show must go on! Игроград-2004 — 19/04/2004 С 15 по 17 апреля в Киеве, в помещении Торгово-промышленной палаты, состоялся Второй фестиваль украинских разработчиков компьютерных игр «Игроград-2004», организованный издательским домом «Мой компьютер». GSC Game World в числе других компаний также представила свой стенд, на котором были показаны ролики по играм «Казаки-2» и S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl, а также некоторые игровые уровни последнего. По итогам выставки было проведено награждение в трех номинациях. S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl получил награду, как «Лучшая игра». В скором времени мы опубликуем на страницах сайта подробный фотоотчет об этом событии. Еще одно впечатление — 20/04/2004 На сайте www.dtf.ru опубликована обзорная статья о презентации экшн-геймплея S.T.A.L.K.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl, прошедшей в марте этого года для журналистов печатных и сетевых изданий СНГ. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. at GForce 6800 launch — 21/04/2004 The ModFathers posted a report on nVidia's launch of their latest GeForce 6800 card which took place in Geneva (Switzerland). During the presentation a playable S.T.A.L.K.E.R. demo was shown. Read the ModFathers' impressions here. Наши впечатления от «Игрограда» — 23/04/2004 Смотрите наш фото отчет о прошедшем 15-17 апреля в Киеве Фестивале разработчиков компьютерных игр «Игроград-2004». 18-ая годовщина аварии на ЧАЭС — 26/04/2004 «Третий Ангел вострубил, и упала с неба большая звезда, горящая подобно светильнику, и пала на третью часть рек и на источники вод. Имя сей звезде „полынь“; и третья часть вод сделалась полынью, и многие из людей умерли от вод, потому что они стали горьки». (Откровения Иоанна Богослова) подробнее 18th anniversary since Chernobyl — 26/04/2004 And the third angel sounded, and there fell from heaven a great star, burning as a torch, and it fell upon the third part of the rivers, and upon the fountains of the waters; And the name of the star is called Wormwood*: and the third part of the waters became wormwood; and many men died of the waters, because they were made bitter. (Apocalypse, Chapter 8, Verse 10-11) * The translation of «Chernobyl» is «Wormwood». more info Hello, Калифорния! — 13/05/2004 Девятое мая, шесть часов пятьдесят минут по Киевскому времени. На борту авиалайнера «Боинг 747», в сторону солнечного Лос-Анджелеса вылетает группа наших сотрудников, которым предстоит на протяжении последующей недели демонстрировать прогресс совершенный в разработке игр Казаки 2: Наполеоновские войны и S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl на выставке Е3. Также, именно там будет анонсирован один из наших секретных до этого момента проектов. Максимально подробная и полная информация о последнем — в широких массах с третей декады мая! Hello, California! — 13/05/2004 The 9th of May, 6:50 AM by Kiev time. Group of our guys is going to E3 that takes place in the sunny LA. Aim of the travel — to present progress made on the «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl» and «Cossacks 2: Napoleonic Wars». Also, there will be a new project presented. Information on this absolutely secret before, superb in all categories game will be available in the third decade of May. Make your bets, what it gonna be this time! Отчёты о Е3 — 21/05/2004 Выставка Е3 завершилась. Эти три дня выдались хоть и тяжелыми, но все же результативными для нашей команды. Демонстрация игрового трейлера, мультиплеера и возможностей движка на DirectX9 сопровождалась тысячами вопросов от прессы и геймеров. На основе увиденного некоторые игровые сайты опубликовали отчеты и обзоры игры S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Ниже приведены ссылки на статьи. * gamespot.com * gamershell.com * pc.ign.com * articles.filefront.com E3 reports — 21/05/2004 E3 show is over. Those three days were a busy, but rewarding time for our team. Demonstrations of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. new gameplay trailer, multiplayer code and DirectX 9 renderer live were followed by thousands of questions from press and gamers. Following up, several web-sites posted their impressions of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. at E3. Follow the links below, it’s a good read. * gamespot.com * gamershell.com * pc.ign.com * articles.filefront.com В эпицентре кошмара — 21/05/2004 На сайте thg.ru появилась новая интересная статья об игре S.T.A.L.K.E.R. подробнее Наши в Америке — 27/05/2004 Ночь с 8-го на 9 мая выдалась долгой. Вся команда, запасшись съестным и питным, заступила в третью смену — пошел отсчет последних часов перед отбытием на Е3… На фоне виден стенд THQ S.T.A.L.K.E.R. на стенде NVIDIA Скриншот из нового GTA (шутка) подробнее E3 feedback — 28/05/2004 Tom’s Hardware Guide chose the most extreme developers of E3. Any idea who that might be? Check this link out! Новые скриншоты в Галерее — 28/05/2004 Раздел Галерея пополнен парой новых скриншотов из игры. New screenshots in Gallery — 28/05/2004 The collection of screenshots on the site has been updated with two brand-new pictures. Click here to go to Gallery section Тень Чернобыля над Worthplaying — 04/06/2004 На сайте www.worthplaying.com вы можете ознакомиться с новым превью (на англ. языке), касающееся проекта S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl. Shadow of Chernobyl above Worthplaying — 04/06/2004 You may find one more new preview on our project S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl here. Объявлено финальное голосование — 09/06/2004 Последние несколько месяцев выдались необычайно напряженными. И без того плотный рабочий график компании постоянно усложнялся выставками, презентациями и прочими ответственными мероприятиями. Однако мы не забыли о литературном конкурсе. И нас тоже беспокоит проблема читерства при голосовании. Как раз для борьбы с этим неприятным явлением мы объявляем дополнительный этап голосования. подробнее Final voting announced — 09/06/2004 Last few months were intense. Our schedule was complicated by various exhibitions, presentations and other important events. But we do remember about the literary contest. We are also concerned about cheating problem there. Therefore we decided to create an anti-cheat voting system. more info More E3 feedback — 10/06/2004 Firingsquad.com has posted its top 3 games of the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2004. For more info check the link below. * www.firingsquad.com Зона Отчуждения (часть 2) — 22/06/2004 Главной задачей было сооружение объекта «Укрытие» («Саркофаг») четвертого энергоблока ЧАЭС. подробнее Exclusion Zone (part 2) — 22/06/2004 The main task was the construction of the object «Shelter» («Sarcophagus») above the fourth reactor. more info Новые ролики S.T.A.L.K.E.R. — 05/07/2004 Два новейших игровых ролика, в которых демонстрируются некоторые новые монстры и боевой ИИ, доступны для скачивания. Зона. Монстры. * высокое разрешение * низкое разрешение Противники. Боевой AI. * высокое разрешение * низкое разрешение S.T.A.L.K.E.R. trailers — 05/07/2004 Two latest ingame trailers demonstrating combat AI and some new monsters are now available for downloading. Zone. Monsters. * high resolution * low resolution Opponents. Combat AI. * high resolution * low resolution Встреча на Playground.ru — 07/07/2004 Наверное, нет такого игрока, который хотя бы раз в жизни не мечтал лично побеседовать с создателями виртуальных вселенных, которые притягивают к себе души миллионов почитателей по всему миру. В среду, 7-го июля c 20 до 22 часов по московскому времени, форум PlayGround.Ru посетит Савченко Алексей, PR-менеджер GSC Game World. Каждый сможет задать свои вопросы как по S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow Of Chernobyl, так и по деятельности компании в целом и получить на них исчерпывающие ответы. Не упустите шанс получить интересующую информацию из самых первых рук! Ролики S.T.A.L.K.E.R. — 09/07/2004 Завершающие ролики из серии, демонстрировавшейся на Е3 2004, комфортно разместились на нашем ftp. В третьем ролике вы познакомитесь с кланами сталкеров, увидите элементы физики и систему торговли, а четвертый продемонстрирует все прелести DirectX 9. Кланы. Физика. Торговля. * высокое разрешение * низкое разрешение Аномалии. Транспортные средства. DX9. * высокое разрешение * низкое разрешение S.T.A.L.K.E.R. trailers — 09/07/2004 Two more ingame trailers of E3 trailer session are now available for downloading. They clearly demonstrate some more key game features and the long awaited DirectX 9. Clans. Physics. Trade. * high resolution * low resolution Anomalies. Vehicles. DX9. * high resolution * low resolution Готовим книжные полки! — 26/07/2004 Киев, 26 июля, 2004 г. Компания GSC Game World рада сообщить о подписании договора о долгосрочном сотрудничестве с крупнейшим российским издательским домом «Эксмо». Совместно с издательством будет выпущена серия книг, связанная с миром игры S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: The Shadow of Chernobyl. В данный момент издательство ведет переговоры с известными российскими и украинскими писателями-фантастами, потенциальными авторами серии. Кроме всего прочего, в книги будут включены лучшие с точки зрения редакции издательства рассказы, опубликованные на сайте игры в рамках литературного конкурса по игре S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: The Shadow of Chernobyl. «Подобная практика осуществляется впервые на территории пост-советского пространства, — заявил руководитель компании GSC Сергей Григорович. — Мы очень рады, что нам выпала честь совместной работы с „Эксмо“. Есть все основания полагать, что работа в этом пилотном направлении будет интересной и взаимовыгодной». Новый журнал — 28/07/2004 На диске нового номера «Игромании», который поступит в продажу 3 августа, вы найдете «Путешествие в Зону» — эксклюзивный 17-минутный видеоролик о проекте S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl. Этот материал был подготовлен журналистами «Игромании» совместно с GSC Game World и содержит развернутый рассказ о геймплее игры. Фактически это русская версия тех четырех роликов, что вы уже могли скачать с нашего сайта, но в отличном качестве и с дополнительными кадрами. Хронология атомной эры — 09/08/2004 Мы начинаем новую серию статей, имеющих отношение к миру игры. Вы сможете больше узнать об истории исследований и открытий в ядерной физике. Chronology of the Nuclear Age — 09/08/2004 We are starting a new series of articles related to the game world. They will help you find out more about the history of nuclear research and nuclear physics discoveries. Ждём S.T.A.L.K.E.R. в новом году — 10/08/2004 GSC Game World, разработчик проекта S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl подтверждает, что по взаимному соглашению с THQ, мировым издателем игры, релиз был перенесен на I квартал 2005 года. Причина переноса — ожидание более выгодной маркетинговой ситуации на европейском и американском рынках, плюс желание провести максимально качественное тестирование проекта. Персонажи авторов и фанов — 20/08/2004 Наконец-то мы подошли к ожидаемому многими поклонниками игры моменту, когда им предоставляется возможность предложить своих персонажей для игры S.T.A.L.K.E.R. подробнее Authors and fans characters — 20/08/2004 At last we have reached the forthcoming by many fans moment of the game, when they have the possibility to offer their own characters for the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. game. more info S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Multiplayer Hands-On — 26/08/2004 GameSpot.com got a hands-on with S.T.A.L.K.E.R.'s multiplayer game. Click the link below to check up these guys impressions. more info New S.T.A.L.K.E.R previews — 22/09/2004 Two on-line recourses have published their impressions about the recent demonstration of S.T.A.L.K.E.R multiplayer. To know more visit our press page. More previews and interview — 05/10/2004 German on-line resource t-online.de and www.gamershell.com issued new previews on S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Go here to check up their impressions. Moreover, there is new interview on the game. Oleg Yavorsky answers the questions of jaded-gamer.com Click here to learn more Атомная эра — 05/10/2004 Мы продолжаем публикацию статей серии «Хронология атомной эры», где описываются ядерные исследования и изобретения со времен открытия радиации до чернобыльской катастрофы. подробнее Atomic era — 05/10/2004 We keep on posting «Chronology of the Nuclear Age» articles where nuclear researches and inventions since the radiation discovery and untill the Chernobyl catastrophe are described. more info Мобилизируемся! — 05/10/2004 Компания GSC Game World совместно с сервисом Mobilemania (Украина) объявляет о начале совместной акции. На нашем официальном сайте (а именно здесь) будут размещены цветные обои, черно-белые открытки и логотипы для мобильных телефонов, связанные с проектом S.T.A.L.K.E.R. В ближайшие месяцы также планируется подключение этой услуги для жителей России и стран Европы. Если данный проект заинтересует любителей игр от GSC, в будущем возможно создание и размещение анимационных заставок, а также обоев по серии «Казаки». С нетерпением ждем ваших пожеланий и предложений по данной акции на нашем форуме. Fan Music — 08/10/2004 Мы открываем новый раздел, где будем размещать музыку, написанную поклонниками игры S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Вы можете присылать свои произведения по адресу author@gsc-game.kiev.ua. К размещению на сайте будут приниматься композиции, записанные в с качеством не ниже 128 kb/sec. Fan Music — 08/10/2004 We are starting a new section which will feature music composed by the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. fans. Please send your music to author@gsc-game.kiev.ua . Make sure that the music files are recorded with at least 128 kb/sec bit-rate as only these will be accepted. New interviews and previews on the game — 13/10/2004 New article appeared at gamerswithjobs.com, concerning the game on the Games Convention 2004 in Leipzig/Germany. Also, You can find new interviews with Oleg Yavorsky on Stalker: Shadows of Chernobyl at gaminggroove.com and board.oblivion-lost.com more info S.T.A.L.K.E.R. отложен до мая 2005 — 29/10/2004 Компания GSC Game World официально заявляет о том, что выход резонансного Survival FPS S.T.A.L.K.E.R. переносится для проведения более тщательного тестирования и отладки кода. подробнее S.T.A.L.K.E.R. delayed until May 2005 — 29/10/2004 GSC Game World would like to officially announce that the release of their highly anticipated first-person/survival game, S.T.A.L.K.E.R.:Shadow of Chernobyl, will be delayed to allow more time to polish the code. more info Обновлена галерея — 01/11/2004 В разделе Галерея добавлено 6 новых шотов из игры. Для перехода к картинкам нажмите здесь. Gallery updated — 01/11/2004 Check out 6 new in-game images added to our web-site Gallery. Click here to jump to the section. Чат с разработчиками — 16/12/2004 Компания GSC Game World рада сообщить о проведении нового чата с разработчиками S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Чат состоится в пятницу, 17 декабря, и продлится с 19:00 (киевское время) до 21:00. Для обсуждения выбраны следующие темы: игровой процесс, ИИ, инструментарий для моддеров, бета-тестирование. Чат будет международным, поэтому обсуждение будет вестись на английском языке. Технические подробности чата смотрите здесь. Developers chat — 16/12/2004 GSC Game World are glad to announce a S.T.A.L.K.E.R. developers chat upcoming. Friday, December 17 has been selected as the chat date. The discussion will start at 5 pm GMT and continue until 7 pm GMT. Questions on the following topics will be accepted: gameplay, AI, modding tools, beta test. Check out the chat details here. Снорк в игре — 20/12/2004 Внимание! Встречайте новичка в Зоне игры: Снорк! Особую радость доставляет то, что привели его в S.T.A.L.K.E.R. сами игроки. Снорк — победитель недавнего конкурса «Бал Монстров», сумевший опередить очень сильных соперников и пробиться на вершину монстр-олимпа. Загляните в раздел «Игра», чтобы познакомиться с ним поближе, или просто щёлкните здесь. Новогодние обновления на этом не закончатся! Ждите ещё! Snork in the game — 20/12/2004 Today we are extremely happy to introduce you a newcomer into the Zone world: Snork. Created by S.T.A.L.K.E.R. community (author: Sveta), this monster has gone a tough selection process of the Monster Ball contest, but finally made it to the top of the impressive contenders' list. And, yes, we kept it quiet until this holiday time that Snork is already there, in the game. Now check him out in the Game section of the web-site or simply click here. Keep an eye on the site for more holiday updates upcoming! «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Финальный отсчет» — 21/12/2004 Компания GSC Game World и российский игровой журнал «Игромания» объявляют о начале новой совместной акции — финальном отсчете до выхода S.T.A.L.K.E.R. подробнее Recent Kiev show — 21/12/2004 Throughout December 10-12th Kiev Sports Palace flung its doors open to visitors of the annual Intel-Samsung Fair. Our company was among invitees to attend and participate. more info «Домашний ПК» собирает друзей — 21/12/2004 10-12 декабря киевский Дворец Спорта гостеприимно открыл двери посетителям «Intel-Samsung ярмарки», поучаствовать в которой выпала возможность и нашей компании. Подобные ярмарки проводятся в Киеве ежегодно, и что, примечательно, каждый год здесь неизменно присутствует теплая атмосфера праздника, созданного устроителями. подробнее Литконкурс в твердом переплете! — 22/12/2004 Как многие из вас знают, компания GSC Game World совместно с издательством «ЭКСМО» готовят серию книг по миру игры «S.T.A.L.K.E.R.». Спешим огласить некоторые приятные подробности. Итак, в данный момент идет написание трех полноценных романов, авторами которых стали Алексей Калугин, Василий Орехов и Алексей Степанов. подробнее Ярмарочные фото — 24/12/2004 Вслед за публикацией видео-ролика, спешим порадовать вас и некоторыми фото, запечатленными в ходе недавней «Intel-Samsung ярмарки». подробнее Fair photos — 24/12/2004 Following the recent video trailer, we are eager to share some photos from Intel-Samsung fair to have taken place in Kiev recently. Soft installation was fun During 'Home PC’s' quizzes anyone could get their hands on the games of 2005 The audience had lots of answers to questions from 'Home PC' more info Монстры по-новому — 29/12/2004 Переходя в новый год, некоторые монстры в Зоне решили обновить свой облик. Спешим представить Контроллера и Карлика в новом обличье на сайте. Такими вы увидите их и в игре. Загляните в секцию Существа Зоны раздела Игра, или просто нажмите здесь. Monsters anew — 29/12/2004 On the edge of entering a new year, some monsters in the Zone decided to change their looks. It’s a pleasure to introduce you the new faces of Controller and Dwarf on the web-site. Be prepared to meet them in the game in this new form too. Check out the Zone Creatures page of the Game section, or just click here. См. также Примечания Категория:Сайты Категория:Stalker-game.com Категория:2004 год Категория:Новости stalker-game Категория:Новости S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Категория:Публикации Категория:Сетевые публикации